posadapierreistfandomcom-20200216-history
DP Wiki Staff
The DP Wiki Staff the dominant class of the DP wiki. They control the memes of production and oversee the activities of their editors. Internal Hierarchy The DP wiki staff is divided into four distinct units. Their hierarchy from top to bottom is: Founder, Bureaucrat, Admin, and Moderator. Moderator or Petite Bourgeoisie The Moderators reside at the bottom of the staff hierarchy. They possess little administrative power aside from chat moderation. Rarely are they relegated any real power and are often appointed this position simply to appease the more rowdy of editors. This is to persist the illusion of social mobility and persist the staff's paradigm. Moderators are only dangerous in their persistence of their own self-importance and their attachment to the staff class. They are obstacles to Pierreist change. Admin or Bourgeoisie The Admins are the de facto leaders of the wiki. Despite having less power than the founder or the bureaucrats, what they lack in power they make up for in numbers- a skill the editors are seldom to use. If the founder and bureaucrats were unable to prevent a united admin uprising, one would see similar regime changes as those under the French Revolution. The admins are able to promote and demote any other editor to admin or moderator at leisure. But this is seldom as administrative promotion is usually expended in quick bursts and is rarely reapplied until a staff member is expelled or retires. The admins are able to protect pages from vandalism and ban editors. With such a concentration of power amongst such relatively large numbers, the admins are prone to the same kind of infighting as common editors and mods. However, their infighting can potentially lead to all-out civil war that can stifle the wiki for weeks. It is for this reason, and for the exploitation of the common editors, that Pierreists seek to take power from the few and give it to the many. Bureaucrat and Founder The Bureaucrats are a reserved class of admins that are appointed by the founder but can only be demoted by Wikia itself. They can ban and edit whatever and whomever they want, impose protection, promote and demote, and promote others to bureaucrat status. Those who are given this privilege are able to drastically effect how the wiki is operated as they are the only staff members that cannot be removed from power by the founder. The bureaucrat is dangerous and cannot be conventionally defeated. The Founder is the only inherited position of the wiki. They are the creator of the wiki and possess absolute power. They cannot be promoted or demoted by bureaucrats or admins. They exist as long as the wiki itself exists. They are the one figure that cannot be toppled by any known means. They can only be bested if they move or are removed from the wiki. Infamous Members Fancy Badger The Fancy Badger The Fancy Badger is the "leader" of the DP wiki. He founded the wiki with two other admins in January 2015 and would end up losing all of his competent staff within its first year. Negligent, overly trusting, and star struck, Fancy was unable to prioritize the needs of his DP sex lords and his staff, eventually resulting in their revolt in the DP Schism. After the Schism, Fancy attempted to finally grow a backbone... against his own men. Losing his most talented staff and propping up untalented power-hungry sycophants in their place, a regime captained by Fancy is doomed to infighting and collapse. LanceClpThomas, Eggs Rank, and Innos These admins are best summed up in that they are to loyal to Fancy cuz muh power. They seek only a platform to espouse their own pseudo-intellectualism over the common editor. These admins are prone to grouping themselves to fight outliers. They fancy themselves clever, but their success can merely be chalked up to their own power and their ability to swindle Fancy (a very simple task). They are loyal to Fancy as long as he persists their own power. When this runs out, they will turn on him. SwordOfStorms and the New Fags These are the newer admins who arrived to power after the DP Schism. They were either allies with the Anti-DP before the Schism and switched sides or they are the aforementioned incompetent replacements. They are characterized by one detail and one detail only: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autism They possess the same dumb-foundry as the bewildered editor who swears his allegiance to the wiki out of blind fanaticism for the DP Podcast. They are not as clever or conniving as the senior admins (which isn't saying much) and therefore retain the same wit as Fancy. Easily tricked, simple-minded, blindly loyal.